


Renegades

by StarCrossedRebel



Category: Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCrossedRebel/pseuds/StarCrossedRebel
Summary: Takes place post TFA. An alternate take on Hux and Ren's path after the destruction of Starkiller.Ren regains consciousness after spending three days in a bacta tank to discover that the Finalizer will reach Snoke's citadel in under 48 hours. Fearful that Snoke with kill Hux for his failure, Ren offers Hux the chance to flee the First Order with him. Hux refuses, forcing Ren to drug Hux and drag him unwillingly across the galaxy in order to save his life.





	1. Chapter One

Hux pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to alleviate the pressure building behind his temple. He hadn’t slept in over 72 hours, kept awake by the catastrophe of Starkiller. There was so much work to do — get a count on the number of men lost, put in a request for replacement soldiers, do a cost analysis on the monumental damages, report what little supplies could be salvaged, figure out the First Order’s next stream of propaganda, assuring the galaxy that the destruction of Starkiller Base was nothing more than a minor setback. 

Hux scoffed. Minor setback his ass. He’d spent the last decade of his life building Starkiller, from producing its first blueprints, to securing funds, to overlookings its construction. Starkiller was supposed to have been his legacy, his cinch in history, not his deepest regret. Funny how fate had other plans. 

Hux looked disdainfully at the mug of cold caf sitting at his desk. His circumstances hadn't fallen that far. He pushed his office chair back and padded into the kitchen, scritching Millicent behind the ear on the way out of his bedroom. She chirped lovingly at him. 

In the kitchen, Hux scooped finely ground coffee beans into a white filter. A press of a glowing blue button, and the machine was humming to life, percolating the coffee beans into a rich brown liquid. Steam curled around the top of the coffee pot as it filled. A bittersweet aroma filled the small room. Tension flooded Hux’s body as he luxuriated in the quiet ambiance. He leaned back against the metallic counter top and allowed his mind to drift.

Fantasies of being emperor flickered to life in Hux’s imagination. A throne carved from obsidian. A crown crafted from pure gold and set with blood red rubies. A grandiose chamber dripping red and black, the colors of the First Order. The galaxy —

Hux jolted from his stupor as his comm chimed from his bedroom. He sighed and retrieved it, mournful that his small pocket of temporary peace had shattered so soon. 

“What is it?” Hux asked, making his sure his voice didn’t betray the exhaustion he felt. Generals needed to be at their strongest when their army was at its weakest.

“General, Sir, I know it’s late and well into your rest cycle, and I wouldn’t bother you unless it was absolutely necessary, believe me, I know how much stress you must be under and how much work you have piled up, and I would never presume that —”

Hux cut the rambling soldier off, his patience already worn to the bone. “Just tell me what it is. At this point, I don’t think there’s any news you could deliver that could worsen my mood or the situation.”

“Yes, Sir,” the soldier replied. Hux heard him gulp. Coward. “It’s Kylo Ren, Sir. He’s regained consciousness and he’s…” The soldier trailed off.

“Being uncooperative?” Hux supplied, a fresh headache brewing. 

“That’s one way to put it.”

Hux sighed. “I’ll be down in ten minutes.” That would be long enough to down a quick cup of caf. 

A tense silence filled the other end of the line. 

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “I’ll be down in two. Try to make sure he doesn’t kill anyone until then. We’ve suffered enough losses.” 

Hux could practically hear the soldier straighten up and salute. “Yes, Sir.” The relief in his voice was palpable. 

Hux switched off his comm and threw it back on his desk. He looked down at himself. He’d divested himself of his uniform in favor of lounge pants and a long sleeve shirt. It’d have to do; he didn’t have time to change. He pulled on a pair of polished black boots and slipped on his overcoat, buttoning it down the front as he exited his chambers, leaving the fresh pot of coffee untouched.  
\--------------------  
When Hux reached the medical ward, he found the staff huddled together, cowering in a corner of the lobby. Some of them were holding various body parts, injured arms and legs. Their faces slackened with relief at the sight of Hux. 

Hux turned his attention to the chrome plated door leading to the bacta tanks. It was sealed shut, but Hux could hear the rampage going on inside as clear as day. It sounded like a wild bantha was smashing a lot of expensive equipment. Expensive equipment that the First Order couldn’t afford to replace right now.

Hux took a deep breath. Not because he was scared, but because if he didn’t stifle some of his anger, he was going to shoot Ren in the face with his blaster. And that would certainly be problematic. Snoke had instructed Hux to deliver Ren to him, and Hux couldn’t afford to fail the Supreme Leader anymore than he already had. It was a miracle that he was still alive after the destruction of Starkiller. Killing Snoke’s prize apprentice would have to be the last straw. 

When he was sure he could resist the impulse to shoot Ren, Hux busted into the bacta tank chamber, entering a scene of unsalvageable destruction. All six bacta tanks were knocked over and cracked, oozing green goo that slowly spread across the tiled floor. The bed linens were ripped to shreds, and their accompanying mattresses laid at varying degrees of distress, determined by how far and how hard Ren threw them. Medical tools scattered across the floor winked like stars in the flickering fluorescent lighting. The faint smell of burnt wires singed Hux’s nose. 

Ren whipped around, clad in nothing more than a pair of black boxers. His bare chest heaved with his labored breathing, and his black hair hung loose around his face, still damp from the bacta. His dark eyes glinted dangerously. He looked positively feral. A wild beast trapped in captivity. 

Unperturbed, Hux stepped further into the room, hands clasped behind his back as he approached Ren. Ren had the gall to actually growl at him. Hux was too angry to be properly scared. In fact, he had the strangest impulse to laugh, hysteria bubbling up in his throat. Hux clamped down on it, white knuckling his grip on his withering sanity.

Hux planted himself a foot away from Ren. This close, Hux could see the faint tremors running through Ren’s body and smell the residual bacta still clinging to his skin. It was clear that Ren wasn’t well. He was standing, had just single handedly laid waste an entire room, but his skin was the color of the white bed sheets he had just destroyed, and his eyes were sunken in bruised pits. The fresh scar bisecting Ren’s face was jaggedly scabbed over and inflamed a bright red. Wells of blood seeped from it and trickled down his cheek. 

“What in karking hell do you think you’re doing?” Hux asked quietly, his soft voice betraying his anger better than shouting ever could. 

Ren’s eyes flashed. “Don’t test me right now, Hux.” His voice was ragged. Probably screamed it out of himself during his fit of rage. 

“Or what?” Hux asked. “You’ll kill me?” That same hysterical laughter welled inside his chest. 

“Yes,” Ren growled, his hands flexing at his sides, sending warning pulses of energy through the Force. Hux had about had it with the Force. 

With more restraint than he thought possible, Hux closed the gap between him and Ren. Ren looked mildly alarmed — surprised? — at the sudden lack of space between them. Hux took the distraction as an opportunity to snatch Ren’s wrists, tugging him down to Hux’s eye level. Ren’s eyebrows furrowed, but he didn’t move away. From shock, probably. Hux doubted anyone had ever tried to man handle Kylo Ren before.

“You listen to me, Kylo Ren,” Hux hissed into Ren’s face. “I have had the week from hell. The project I poured ten years of my life into was just blown up by a junker girl from Jakku. Blown up. Poof. Like dust. It’s all gone. Not a single, goddamn salvageable scrap. I haven’t slept in over 72 hours because of it. Trying to keep the First Order from going under like a common quickie mart is an absolute nightmare. You wouldn’t believe the mountain of paperwork I have waiting for me after I deal with this little fiasco you’ve created. I’m at my breaking point. I don’t have the time or the sanity to deal with your karking tantrums. So here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to turn over that bed, and you’re going to sit in it like a goddamn civilized human being. Then I’m going to call in the medical staff, and you’re going to continue to sit there like a goddamn civilized human while they take your vitals and keep you alive, because Force forbid you die of a karking blood infection and perish before I can deliver you to Snoke.”

Hux was panting by the time he finished his speech. His face felt hot, and he was shaking in thinly concealed rage. Ren swallowed. Hux felt malicious glee at Ren’s startled face. Good, now they were getting somewhere. 

“Help me turn over one of these frames,” Hux instructed, taking a step back from Ren. He felt better, lighter, now that he’d released some of his pent up anger. It helped clear his head.  
For a moment, Ren just stood there, eyebrows drawn together, flexing his hands as if he was considering Force choking Hux. But then his shoulders dropped and he shuffled over to help Hux piece a makeshift bed back together. When the mattress was in place, Hux ordered Ren to sit on the edge of it. “I’m going to call in the medical staff now,” Hux said. “If you retaliate in any way, I swear to god I will shoot you. Do you understand?”

Ren glared at Hux. Hux took that as a yes. 

It took a ridiculous amount of cajoling to get the nurses in the same room as Ren. Hux tried guaranteeing their safety, but when that didn’t work, he threatened to shoot them all out of an airlock. They thought he was joking at first, but when they noticed the manic glint in Hux’s eye, they all but fled to Ren. 

Ren, for his part, sat still as the nurses darted around him, pressing cold fingers into the ghastly wound on his chest, checking for infection. Ren’s jaw clenched, the only sign that he was in pain. He leveled Hux with the most fearsome glare he could muster. It barely phased Hux; he was too pleased with himself for having effectively cowed the Force user into quiet compliance.  
When the nurses were done, Ren’s upper body was wrapped in a thick layer of white gauze, and the wound on his face had been cleaned. The nurses scurried out with lowered eyes, desperate to escape Ren’s wrathful gaze. Their departure was marked by the soft sound of the door sliding closed. 

Ren refused to meet Hux’s gaze now that there wasn’t a throng of nurses swarming around him. He was glaring at the floor when he asked:“Why am I alive?” 

Hux wasn’t surprised by the question. He had been asking himself the same thing all week, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“During the destruction of Starkiller, Snoke ordered me to bring you to him,” Hux said. “I took a shuttle and six troopers to the surface of the planet and retrieved your unconscious body from the snow. You then spent two days uselessly floating half naked in a bacta tank while I dealt with the administrative nightmare. And now we're here.”

“You’re bringing me to Snoke,” Ren said quietly. Hux has trouble discerning the emotion twisting Ren’s face. 

“Yes,” Hux said. “To complete your training.”

“He’s going to kill you,” Ren said.

“Yes, most likely.” Hux’s voice was cool and detached. Resigned to his fate. A general must be composed when faced with his own death.

Ren’s head snapped up, his brown boring into Hux’s icy blue ones. “That’s it?” He asked, incredulous. “I tell you that Snoke is going to kill you, and you say: yes, most likely? Like I’m asking about the karking weather? What the hell is wrong with you? Where has all of your fight gone?”

Hux closed his eyes before he responded. Kylo Ren was too much to look at right then, with his stupid, imploring eyes and his pretty mouth bowed into a frown, genuine concern marring his face. 

“I failed, Ren. There’s nothing I can do to erase that fact. I can’t go back in time and prevent Starkiller from blowing up, unless you have some Force magic trick up your sleeve. I can only try to ensure that the First Order continues to be guided under proper leadership after I’m gone.” 

Hux opened his eyes. Ren’s face was heartbreakingly priceless, like he just got smacked by his mother. 

“Come now, Ren. Don’t tell me that you’re going to miss me,” Hux teased. 

Ren scowled. “This isn’t a joke, Hux. We’re talking about your life.”

“No, we’re talking about my death,” Hux said. “My looming, inevitable, irreversible death that will occur whether you like it or I like it or the whole bloody galaxy likes it or not. It’s a fact, and there’s no point deliberating over facts. The First Order will continue to prevail, and I will die happily in its service.”

Ren jumped to his feet. “Being murdered by Snoke is not in service to the First Order. In fact, I’d say it’s just about the opposite. A disgrace. Wasteful. A slander to what the First Order stands for.”

“What would you have me do, then, Ren?” Hux asked, exasperated. “Please, tell me, because somehow I’ve seemed to have missed my numerous options.”

Ren drew closer to Hux, his voice lowering. “You could run,” he said. “Take a shuttle and never look back. You’re smart enough. You could easily evade bounty hunters and build a whole new empire from the ground up. I could come with you. This doesn’t have to be the end.”

Ren was standing inches away from Hux’s face, his brown eyes full of an emotion Hux was too scared to name. Ren reached down and took Hux’s hand in his, bringing it to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to Hux’s palm. Hux shuddered from the contact. It had been months since they’d last slept together. Hux’s body ached in longing at the memory. But this wasn’t right. 

It took all of Hux’s willpower to pull his hand away from Ren’s grasp and take a step back. He feigned disinterest as he smoothed imaginary wrinkles from the front of his great coat. “That’s treason, Ren. I’d rather die at the hands of Snoke than be labeled as a traitor.”

Ren deflated. “How long until we reach the Citadel?” he asked quietly, not meeting Hux’s eyes. 

Hux sniffed. “Two days.” He had two days left to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Hands clasped behind his back, Hux watched through the viewport as the stars whizzed by in a blue and white blur. After four days of nonstop tinkering and deliberating, the mechanics had finally fixed the Finalizer’s damaged hyperdrive. Hux ordered its immediate engagement the second he was notified of its restored functionality. The ship was now arcing through space at lightspeed. They would arrive at Snoke’s citadel in 16 hours, nearly 24 hours ahead of schedule.

Hux tried not to lament his lost day of life. He reasoned it was better this way — less time to succumb to weakness and accept Ren’s treacherous proposal. 

Living outside the First Order, free from Snoke’s tyranny, traversing the galaxy with Ren by his side, building a new life together — it was a beautiful fantasy, but nothing more. Something Hux could torture himself with by imagining, but not something he could let himself have. Hux had sworn an oath of loyalty when he was promoted to General. He had a duty to the First Order; it was his job to stand by its morals. That meant Hux couldn’t run, even though every desperate atom of his being longed to disappear with Ren. He had to uphold the integrity of the First Order. Ren would just have to… 

Well, Ren would just have to learn to live without Hux. 

The door to Hux’s chambers burst open. Heavy footfalls echoed down the hallway. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Hux closed his eyes. When he opened them, Ren’s face was reflected next to his in the glass. 

“You’re not going to talk me into it,” Hux said, fixing his tired eyes on Ren’s reflection. He hoped he sounded more sure than he felt. The last thing he needed was for Ren to detect his weakening resolve and redouble his efforts. Hux wasn’t sure he was strong enough to keep resisting Ren; the temptation of his first offer made Hux’s chest ache with yearning. 

“I know,” Ren said. “I’ve never been good at using words to pressure people into complying with my demands. You’re the politician out of the two of us. ” 

Hux studied Ren’s face in the glass. His dark eyes were grim and ringed with purple bruising. The complexion of his skin somehow looked paler than before, translucent, like flimsi. Stress lines marred the skin around his mouth. Hux wasn’t the only one unable to sleep, it seemed. At least the wound on his face had healed some. The once bloody gash was now a long strip of fresh pink scar tissue. 

“I find physical force to be more persuasive than words when dealing with stubborn people,” Ren continued. It was said lightly, like an off handed remark, but the threat was glaringly obvious. Hux stiffened. Ren stared at Hux meaningfully. “I’ll give you one more chance, Hux. Leave the First Order with me.” 

“Or else what?” Hux asked. 

“Or suffer the consequences.” 

A spike of anger shot through Hux’s blood, flushing his body with heat. He flipped around to face Ren, who wasn’t standing more than a foot away. “Are you seriously threatening me right now?” 

“Persuading,” Ren corrected, gaze cool in the face of Hux’s building fury. 

“So let me get this straight,” Hux said, balling his bare hands into fists. His nails bit into the tender skin of his palms. “Either I agree to commit high treason and flee the First Order with you, dooming myself to live out my days on a dingy shuttle with bad company, forever on the run from bounty hunters, or you’ll… what? Punish me?” 

Ren tilted his head in acquiescence. 

Hux’s jaw dropped. His eyes flicked over Ren’s face, searching for the lie. This had to be a joke. When Ren’s expression didn’t waver under his scrutiny, Hux straightened, snapping his jaw shut. “Do your worst, then,” he gritted. 

Ren took a small step forward, closing the remaining space between their bodies. Hux squeezed his eyes shut. Not because he was scared, but because he didn’t want this to be his last memory of Ren. Better to keep his eyes shut and think of images from what seemed like a past life. Ren’s sleeping face nestled next to his on the same pillow. Pouty lips slightly parted. Delicate eyelashes fluttering. Forehead smooth of tension lines. Bare chest rising and falling with every slow breath. A muscled arm curled protectively around Hux. 

Ren placed his hands around Hux’s throat. They were stripped of the leather gloves he usually wore; warmth seeped into Hux’s skin, raising goosebumps. So choking was to be his punishment. And not through the Force, either. With Ren’s own two hands. 

Ren hadn’t added any pressure yet. Hux swallowed against the loose grip curling around his throat. What in Palpatine’s name was Ren waiting for? Was he toying with Hux? Making the anticipation part of the punishment? 

Hux was about to glare at Ren and demand that he get on with it when a short gust of hot breath washed over his face. Ren slid his hands down Hux’s throat to rest against his collar bone. “Why do you have to make everything so karking difficult?” Ren whispered, before dipping his head down to seal his lips with Hux’s. 

Hux startled at the soft contact. He had been expecting Ren to crush his esophagus, not kiss him sweetly on the mouth. This was a punishment?

Hux began to understand when he tried to break the kiss for air. He only pulled his head back a fraction of an inch, but Ren growled like it was a capital offence and surged forward, slotting their lips back together. Hux struggled against Ren. His lungs were on fire, burning with their need for air. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes. And still Ren wouldn’t let him go. 

Kissing was just another form of suffocation, albeit a gentler one. 

Hux struggled against Ren’s assault until his back hit the viewport. He hadn’t noticed that Ren had been walking him backwards. A small jolt of panic shot through Hux as he realized his new position. His body was now trapped between Ren’s hulking form and the viewport. Hux was at the mercy of his aggressor — a petulant man child with abandonment issues. 

Ren worked his leg between Hux’s thighs and finally — finally — broke the kiss. Hux gulped down huge lungfuls of sweet, sweet recycled air. But instead of clearing the fog that had clouded his senses, Hux’s head felt only more faint. His world narrowed down to a pinpoint, and that was Ren. 

Hux’s vision was swimming, but Ren was close enough that he could see the individual ripples of the scar cutting across his cheek. Hux gave his best teary eyed glare. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“If I wanted you dead,” Ren said, “I would just let you deliver yourself into Snoke’s waiting arms. I’m trying to save you.”

“By kissing me until I pass out?”

“By persuading you to run away with me.”

Hux snorted. “Well, you’re not doing a very good job of it.”

Ren’s dark eyes glinted with something dangerous — an unspoken promise. A shiver skittered down Hux’s spine, encouraging goosebumps to flush his skin. “Don’t worry,” Ren whispered in Hux’s ear. “I’m just getting started.” 

Hux gasped when the leg pushed between his thighs moved up and down to rub against his clothed cock. Ren brushed his nose against Hux’s neck and began pressing wet kisses into the column of his throat. A quick nip was followed by a soft kiss, Ren’s tongue laving soothing circles over the bruised skin. One of Ren’s wandering hands slipped into Hux’s black tunic and pinched a nipple between its thumb and forefinger. Ren’s other hand traveled down and replaced the pressure of Ren’s leg, cupping Hux’s growing hardness. 

“You’re definitely trying to kill me,” Hux said, letting his head fall back against the viewport. 

“Say that you’ll run away with me,” Ren said, caressing Hux’s cock lightly through his pants. 

Hux’s eyes slipped shut. He took in a stuttering breath. “I can’t.”

Ren slid down Hux’s body and dropped to his knees. Looking up through a curtain of black hair, he said, “You can. There’s nothing stopping you.” He fixed his round doe eyes on Hux and brought his mouth to Hux’s clothed erection. Hux groaned at the tantalizing heat and pressure, tangling his fingers into Ren’s soft hair. 

“Honor, pride, responsibility, professionalism,” Hux said, biting his lip to stifle a moan. “I know these concepts must be difficult for you to understand, Ren, but —”

Ren growled, and Hux choked on his sentence. Ren had bitten the tip of Hux’s cock, effectively cutting off his string of excuses. 

“I don’t want to hear about your pride, Hux, or any of the other superficial concepts driving you to think that dying by Snoke is the honorable thing to do. Forget about your archaic principles for a second. What about me?”

Ren’s brown eyes were boring into Hux’s, pleading for something that Hux couldn’t give. His heart splintered into a million pieces beneath the desperate gaze. 

“You’ll have to learn without me,” Hux said, pushing Ren’s hair back from his eyes. “Loss is a part of life. I’m sure Snoke will find a way to incorporate that lesson into your training. My death won’t be a total waste, then.”

Something seemed to crumble in Ren — his last few pillars of hope. He fell back on his haunches and stared brokenly at Hux. “What am I supposed to do?”

Hux wasn’t exactly sure what Ren meant. If he was asking how he was going to manage to live without Hux by his side, or if he was asking what he could do to persuade Hux to run away with him. Whatever the meaning behind the question was, Hux only had one answer for Ren. 

“How about you finish what you started,” Hux said. “We still have 16 hours before we reach Snoke’s citadel, plenty of time to burn me into a fond memory.”

\--------------------  
Five hours later, Hux came with a silent scream, his back arching off the bed like a drawn bowstring. Ren gasped above him, burying his face in the juncture of Hux’s neck and shoulder. Hux’s muscles clenched around Ren’s cock, milking Ren for all he was worth. Ren came with a broken moan, spilling his hot seed deep inside Hux. When he was spent, Ren collapsed on top of Hux in a heap of sweaty limbs. 

The sound of their ragged breathing filled the air as they laid tangled together, swimming in a sea of dreamy endorphins, basking in a haze of post orgasmic bliss. Hux brought a shaky hand up and smoothed it down Ren’s back in soothing, appreciative strokes.

“I’ve heard of great make-up sex,” Hux said hoarsely, staring at the ceiling dazedly over Ren’s shoulder, “but goodbye sex is something else.” Hux gave a breathy laugh. “You might have to carry me into Snoke’s citadel. I don’t think I can walk anymore.”

“All part of the plan,” Ren said, voice muffled. “Paralyze you so you can’t go anywhere.”

Hux grinned. “At least you had the decency to do it with mind blowing sex. We might make a civilized human being out of you yet.”

Ren huffed a laugh and rolled off of Hux. They both groaned when Ren’s cock slipped out of Hux’s ass. A cooling stream of cum trickled down the backs of Hux’s things and pooled on the sheets. Hux usually didn’t like lounging about in filth after sex, but right now he was too content and relaxed to care about what a sticky, sweaty, debauched mess he was. Ren really outdid himself this time. 

Ren drew himself up into a sitting position and threw his legs over the side of the bed. With a deep breath, Ren strained the muscles in his arms and stood up, his body wobbling slightly. Hux smiled. It seemed as if he wasn’t the only one suffering from jelly legs. 

While Ren padded around the room naked, retrieving his discarded clothes, Hux leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed a carton of cigarettes, shaking one of the white sticks free. He lit the tip with a lighter and sucked in a lungful of sweet tobacco scented smoke. Nothing was quite as exquisite as a cigarette after sex. Hux leaned against the headboard of his bed and closed his eyes, savoring the perfect moment. 

“Here,” Ren said. Hux opened his eyes. Ren was standing above him, holding out a glass of water. “Better drink something before you die of dehydration.”

“Suppose we can’t let natural causes get to me before Snoke does,” Hux said sardonically, taking the glass from Ren’s hands. He downed the water in noisy gulps, the cool liquid a balm against his parched throat. 

Ren, for his part, didn’t comment on Hux’s remark. Simply turned his back and began the process of putting on his overly complicated robes. Hux watched mournfully as Ren’s scarred skin disappeared inch by sorrowful inch. It would probably be the last time Hux saw the constellations of moles dotting Ren’s back. The thought pierced Hux’s heart like a fire tipped arrow. 

Hux shook his head. He couldn’t afford to be crippled by grief right now — they were less than 12 hours away from Snoke’s citadel. He had to keep a clear head and a steady heart. Face his fate with the dignity and resolve of a First Order general. 

That probably meant that Hux should clean up. His hair was mussed from his toss in the sheets, his skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and he had cum drying between his legs. A shower was definitely in order.

Hux stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray and scooted to the edge of the bed, intending to make his way to his bathroom. But when Hux tried to stand, the world spun so heinously that he had to sit back down, a pressure beginning to build at the base of his skull. Hux tried to shake off the dizzy spell as low blood sugar, but when his vision started to swarm, he knew something was wrong. 

Resting his head in his hands, Hux said, “Ren, I don’t feel very well.” Or at least that’s what he tried to say. Hux’s mouth was numb, and his words came out staggeringly slurred, like he had just drank 12 bottles of Corellian whiskey. But that wasn’t right. The only thing he had drank was the water Ren gave him. 

Oh Stars, Hux thought, the pieces falling together too late. 

The last thing Hux remembered was feeling a kiss being pressed to his temple and words murmured too low for him to hear. Then he was thrust into darkness.


End file.
